Of Oath and Bond
by Blu-Jay McKray
Summary: During the confrontation between Lucina and Robin at the end of Chapter 21, Robin makes a life changing confession.
1. Part 1

**_For visual purposes, here is how I created my version of Robin through all my playthroughs: Build 1, Face 4, Hair 3, Hair Color 12, and Voice 2_**

 **PART 1**

She stood before him with her sword drawn. She was fully prepared to do what must be done...or so she thought.

" Don't make this harder than it already is Robin...please" Lucina said

She had grown close to Robin in the short time they knew each other. She believed in her heart that her convictions for this course of action were justified. She tightened her stance, hoping that confidence would flow from the sacred blade into her. Robin looked up at Lucina, and their eyes met. She saw no ill intentions in his face, which surprised Lucina somewhat. The way his eyes glistened from the setting sun's reflection took hold of Lucina's focus.

"Lucina, I understand your decision in wanting to do this. If it is indeed true that the version of me from your time is a traitor to Chrom and all of our companions, I would enact the vengeance myself. However as that is not an option, all I can ask is for you to do is not take my life. Let me prove myself to Chrom..."

He smiled tenderly at Lucina as he took a step towards her. He moved slowly, in order to show he was no threat to her. Lucina instinctively backed up a few steps in response.

"...and let me prove myself to you Lucina."

"Robin...I..."

Lucina was startled by his words, as she was not expecting this kind of interaction when she played this scenario in her head. Robin took another step forward towards her as he continued his speech to the Ylissean princess.

"In the end, if you feel you can not trust me and this is the only option you see as just...please know that I would gladly give my life for Chrom's sake. However, I...

Robin paused his speech and took another step towards Lucina. His smile never faltered once.

"...would also give my life for you Lucina."

A gust of wind flowed through Lucina's hair as his words took her by surprise. She wondered why Robin was telling her such things at a time where his life could end at any moment.

"Wait...what...?"

Robin looked at Lucina and wondered how to continue this conversation. The woman before him had her sword at the ready, and one wrong move could cause her to strike at any moment. He decided that if this was indeed his last day to live, he would tell her his feelings. The feelings...he has for her. The feelings that he had so long kept hidden in his mind, heart and soul. He took a small step forward.

"Lucina, since your arrival, I was always curious about you. You are an amazing warrior, and a powerful ally to our cause. Those were my initial thoughts about you. When your companions from another time arrived shortly after, I was very intrigued to learn about the version of our world you came from. I learned a lot from our discussions, and found myself creating strategies in the event of future similar situations. However...over time I looked forward to our time together for different reasons. My thirst of knowledge was strong, but not for your world...but...for you … Lucina."

Lucina slowly lowered her guard. Robin's words stunned her once again. She was unsure if Robin's monologue was meant to distract her from the task at hand, or if his words were sincere. She kept eye contact with him the entire time.

"Robin, what are you saying?" Lucina inquired.

Robin took another small step forward to which nearly closed the gap between them. He smiled warmly at her, as the gloss in his eyes had her full attention. He took a deep breath, and proceeded with his confession.

"I'm...in love with you Lucina...madly in love with you." Robin said bringing a hand to her cheek.

At this point, Lucina was in total astonishment. She had never expected to hear these words spoken to her, let alone come from someone she drew her sword against. However, this wasn't just some random enemy, this was Robin. The man who served as her father's military tactician as well as his closest friend. Though he is the one who brought great calamity to her world, this wasn't the same person. This was a person who loved her father, loved this world, and now who apparently is in love with her.

"I'm sorry for telling you this now, trust me my timing couldn't be any worst. But if I am to die today, I wanted you to know how I felt."

Robin reached out with his other hand to grab the tip of Lucina's Falchion. He quickly brought the tip of the sword up, holding it within inches of his throat.

"ROBIN STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucina shouted trying to pull her sword away.

"Just...promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. I want you to be happy Lucina. That's all I want for you." Robin said still holding the tip of the Falchion.

Robin closed his eyes and prepared himself for his untimely death. If this were indeed his last moments alive, he knew he would die at peace. The evening wind stopped flowing momentarily. Everything was at a standstill. Lucina was the only one who could decide his fate at this point. She too felt frozen in her indecisiveness. This was a moment for her to change the fate of this world, in order to prevent history from repeating itself. She looked at the man in front of her, who just confessed his romantic feelings .. his love for her, and was willing to die if she deemed it necessary. The thought of killing someone she had grown close to was haunting. She felt her body buckle from underneath, as she fell to her knees releasing the grip of the Falchion. Her hair covered the pain that was clearly visible in her face. She looked at the ground as her eyes began to welled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Robin...I'm sorry...please forgive me...I..." Lucina sobbed.

Her tears flowed from her face and trickled down onto blades of grass beneath her. Robin knelt down on one knee in front her, and placed the blade he was hold in front of her. Lucina looked up at him, and saw that same warm smile he dawned earlier. She was in awe with Robin; how could he possibly be smiling, when he could have died moments ago? He reached his hand out and wiped a tear from her face. The same way Chrom did when she revealed her identity to him. Robin noticed that the brand in Lucina's eye had an amber tint to it. He was unsure if it was mixed from the sun's reflection or if it was a natural occurrence, but he found her even more enchanting.

"Easy now Lucina, it's alright. I know your intentions were just in this course of action. Please don't cry anymore." Robin said as he stroked her hair.

Lucina's face was flushed from all the emotions that overcame her. She felt fatigued from the events of the last few minutes, she found her self leaning into Robin. Her head was now buried into his chest, as she tried to regain the strength to think clearly. Robin was so focused on Lucina, he was unable to hear the grass behind he rustle with the movement of heavy boots. At the last second he looked up to see a familiar face staring back at him. Lucina raised her head in response to Robin's body shifting.

"Well, this was surely unexpected."

"CHROM!"

"FATHER!"

Both exclaimed at the sight of the Ylissean Prince. He stood before them with a half smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Good evening Robin. Good evening Lucina." Chrom said nodding to the two of them.

"Chrom...how long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to see my daughter have her sword pointed at you. I thought you both were going to spar or something of that nature. Never did I expect to hear...well .. what I heard..."

"Father, please let me explain!"

Chrom extended a hand to Lucina, helping her to her feet. Lucina knelt down to grab her Falchion, returning it to her belt.

"There's no need to explain Lucina. I know your heart was in the right place. Just know that the faith I have in Robin will not falter. We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. Do not under estimate those ties and the bonds we share. Our bonds have been ever so strong in this timeline, have they not? We can change things, and continue to do so."

The conviction in Chrom's speech was strong and spoken with conviction. Both Robin and Lucina were left speechless as his words rang true in their minds. Lucina, still a bundle of nerves and tangled emotions, turned in Robin's direction.

"Robin, again I apologize for my actions earlier. Please forgive me." Lucina said bowing towards Robin.

As her head came up, their eyes met and Robin blushed a deep shade of crimson. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Chrom looked at both of them and cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Well, with this behind us now, we should head back to camp for supper. Lissa is on cooking detail tonight, and we don't want to miss that." Chrom said as he walked in the camp's direction.

 ** _I had this story in my head for a while now, so it was about time to get it written and uploaded. Combining Robin and Lucina's S support with this scene is an option I wish were available in the actual game. Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read it._**


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

The mess hall was nearly emptied out by the time Robin arrived. The few soldiers who were on cleaning detail finished their duties and left moments later. Robin scanned the area and noticed Chrom, along with a few familiar faces, sitting at a table on the far side of the room. He didn't see Lucina among them, which made Robin feel relieved, but also concerned for her whereabouts.

"ROBIN! OVER HERE! COME SIT WITH US!" A high pitch voice squealed in his direction.

"Cynthia, no need to yell sweetheart." Her mother reminded her.

"Oops, I'm sorry mother." Cynthia apologized, as she adjusted herself in her seat.

Robin smiled as he walked towards Chrom and his family. He was curious why they were still here, and with plates of untouched food in front of them. He closed his eyes for a second and chuckled to himself, as the answer was blatantly obvious. Chrom made it a habit to always share at least one meal a day with Robin. It was a routine they had practiced ever since the day they met. He knew Sumia and Cynthia would not mind him being there, as Robin was practically family to them. He felt the same, as he had hardly any memories of his mother, and his father Validar turned out to be a nemesis of theirs. Robin finally reached his seat, and was met by Lissa who placed a plate of food before him.

"Robin! You're late for supper!" Lissa said with a stern face, while simultaneously sticking her tongue out at him.

"Forgive me Lissa. I was…preoccupied with something earlier." Robin said. He had hoped Lissa wouldn't have pried him for more details on the matter. She gave him a soft nudge with her fist on his shoulder and lean in close to his ear.

"Chrom already filled me in on the details. Are you sure it won't be awkward when Lucina arrives?" Lissa asked concerned.

Robin had grown close with Lissa over the past two years. He became more of a mentor to her, someone she could look to for advice. Especially after the tragic loss of her older sister Emmeryn, Robin was one of the few she confided in after Chrom. Lissa even joked sometimes that Robin was almost a second brother to her. It wasn't unusual to see her worry about him, like he did about her. He found her concern for him touching, and he smiled back at his pseudo sister.

"It's fine Lissa, it's nothing I can't strategically handle!" Robin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lissa gave him a playful glare, as she knew he was affected to a certain degree. Not everyday does one admit their love to another with a blade pointed back at them. Before she could sink deeper into her thoughts, a loud noise snapped her back to reality. The site of a knight who appeared to have a younger man latched to his boot, came towards the table. The sounds of the young man being dragged by the knight across the floor filled the mess hall.

"Stop it Owain! We've trained enough for today, now it's time we eat supper." the man scowled.

"Alas Father! We have not named your weapon yet! You promised me we would do so before supper time!" Owain complained

The knight dragged Owain to the very end of the table where he stopped and looked down at his son. Lissa came over to pull Owain off his father.

"Come on Owain, let go of your father. It's time we eat supper now." Lissa pleaded her son

Owain did as his mother demanded, and sat down next to his cousin Cynthia. Lissa quickly went to retrieved two plates of food for her son and husband. She placed the plate of food in front of her husband accompanied by a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hi Frederick! I made your favorite today." Lissa gleefully said to her husband

"Thank you my love." Frederick shyly said. His cheeks were pink for the display of affection his wife had given him.

"AHEM!"

Chrom cleared his throat loudly after witnessing the display of affection between Lissa and Frederick. He was an overprotective brother, something Lissa hated and appreciated at the same time. He gave a quick glance over at Frederick, who was sweating bullets upon making eye contact with his Lord.

"I...forgive me my Lord...I shouldn't have..."

"Relax Frederick, it was only a jest." Chrom said with a devilish grin.

Everyone at the table let out a small chuckle after seeing the interaction between Chrom and Frederick. Even in a time of war and despair, they found time to enjoy themselves. That was something Chrom implemented among the ranks; cherish everyday the Gods blessed them with, as tomorrow is not a guarantee. Especially after they lost Emmeryn 2 years ago, Chrom yearned for everyone to one day be able to live their lives to the fullest. Looking up at the far end of the table, Chrom noticed the final guest for supper had just arrived.

"HEY LUCINA! HERE COME SIT WITH US!" Chrom shouted to his eldest daughter.

"Chrom, no need to yell my darling." Sumia reminded her husband.

"Oops, I'm sorry my dear." Chrom apologized as he adjusted himself in his chair.

Sumia giggled to herself after seeing what appeared to be the same performance from both her husband and youngest daughter. Lucina walked slowly towards the table as she scanned the room to see more than just her immediate family. Chrom sat at the end of the table, to his left was Sumia and Lucina's younger sister Cynthia. Lissa's seat was to Chrom's right, followed by Frederick and then Lucina's cousin Owain. Next to Owain, to Lucina's surprise was Robin, the last person she wanted to see this evening.

"Robin! I...um...good evening." Lucina said struggling to find the words.

"Good evening Lucina." Robin replied to the first born princess.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the room, as the rest of the family was witnessing an unexpected scene. Chrom and Lissa were the only two who knew the situation from earlier, in order to keep supper as enjoyable as possible. Lissa quickly rushed to retrieve a plate of food for Lucina and placed it at her seat next to Cynthia. Lissa made some silent gestures to her niece to come and sit. Lucina made her way around the table to sit next to her sister, which happened to be across from Robin. Thousands of thoughts ran through Lucina's head, as she was unsure if making it through supper was something she was capable of accomplishing. Beads of sweat began to form on Lucina's brow, and slowly began to slide down her face.

"Um...hey Lucy? Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Cynthia asked her older sister.

"Of course...I'm fine Cynthia. No need to worry." Lucina quickly replied.

That was the best answer Lucina could provide to Cynthia at the moment. How could she tell both her sister and their mother, she almost killed Robin just hours ago. Not only that, but he confessed his true feelings to her. He was in love with her, or how Robin phrased it "madly" in love with her. She pondered about how long he had felt this way, and why hadn't he told her sooner. She didn't know how to react to this revelation. She always enjoyed his company whenever they were together, and always went out of her way to seek him out if they had not made prior arrangements. She found herself stealing quick glances at him throughout their meal. She watched him converse with everyone else at the table, laughing and being merry. The interactions among everyone at the table, felt almost dream like. It felt very natural to Lucina, as if this is how things are meant to be. Robin and Owain were chatting amongst themselves, when Robin let out a genuine laugh at Owain's statement. The emotion in his face ended up making Lucina blush. She quickly hid her face, muddled why she reacted in such a way. A moment later Robin made eye contact with her, making her pulse race uncontrollably.

"Excuse me...but I'm afraid I'm not hungry." Lucina said as she quickly rose from the table.

"Are you feeling alright Lucina? I can pack it away so you can eat it later if you want?" Lissa said concernedly.

Lucina came around the table and was met by her concerned aunt. Lissa could see Lucina's cheeks were flushed, so she reached up to feel her forehead for a fever. The amount of heat radiating from her niece's forehead made Lissa gasp.

"I feel fine Aunt Lissa." Lucina said

"You are burning up Lucina! You need to get to bed at once! I'll go pack your supper for you." Lissa exclaimed

"Like I said, I...feel..."

Lucina suddenly lost her balance and fell towards the table. Before her head made contact with the table's edge, Robin moved just in time to catch her, preventing a much more fatal injury.

"LUCINA!" both Chrom & Sumia shouted as they jumped from their chairs. Both of Lucina's parents darted towards their weakened daughter.

"Quickly, let's get her to bed!" Robin declared as he scooped Lucina in his arms and hastily left the mess hall.

 ** _Part 2 is complete & re-uploaded! Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out my previous mistake of mentioning Grima & Robin's relationship_** ** _. I had my timelines mixed up (just finished playing FE Fates Revelations, so I'm a little rusty on my Awakening story placement), and have corrected the mistake. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I was initially planning on making this story longer, but I plan on ending it at Part 3! I intend to bridge other Awakening stories with this one, so please look forward to those when I post them. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read it._**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Chrom paced back & forth as dawn began to break. He anxiously looked towards the sun's direction as his heavy boots stomped the earth beneath him. Both his wife and his daughter waited with the impatient prince.

"Where is he!? He should have returned by now!" Chrom said irritably

"Patience my love, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sumia assured him.

"Yes father, I'm sure Robin will return shortly." Cynthia reassured.

Chrom continued to pace back & forth, for that was the only thing keeping him distracted as they waited.

"I knew I should have accompanied him! We would have returned by now."

"Chrom, he insisted on going alone. You know how stubborn Robin can be. Sometimes I think the both of you as twins!" Sumia laughed joked.

"Not funny Sumia!" Chrom snapped.

"Yes, it was darling." Sumia said winking at her husband.

"Look, I think I see him! I think I see him!" Cynthia exclaimed.

At the very moment of daybreak, thundering sounds of a horse could be heard in the distance. Robin snapped the reigns of his stead to hasten his distance towards the camp. Sumia & Cynthia waved, as Chrom stood with his arms crossed.

"Welcome back Robin!" Cynthia waved.

"Yes, welcome back Robin! Chrom was so worried about you. He was mere moments away from sending Frederick on a scouting mission!" Sumia giggled.

"Su...Sumia! I was not! *ahem* Welcome back Robin! Did you find what you were looking for?" Chrom said.

"I sure did! It took me longer than I initially thought, but I found the herbs I needed." Robin confirmed as he dismounted the horse.

Robin placed the horse back in it's stable, and walked in the direction of his tent. Chrom and the others followed. Robin examined the pouch of herbs as he walked.

"How long will it take you to make the medicine Robin?" Cynthia inquired.

"According to my notes, it shouldn't take me too long. I'll get started on it right away." Robin assured.

Robin went into his tent, and gathered the tools he needed to start the process. Chrom, Sumia, & Cynthia watched as Robin started working. Robin looked over at his audience and smiled.

"I'll be done soon, no need to wait around on my behalf." Robin smiled.

"Okay then! I'll go get some breakfast. Would you like me to bring you some Robin?" Cynthia asked.

"That would be great, thank you Cynthia."

"I'll go check on Lucina then." Sumia said following her daughter outside.

"If you need anything Robin, let me know." Chrom said as he followed his wife.

"Chrom! Before you go, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

The morning sounds of birds chirping could be heard outside Lucina's tent, as she opened her eyes. She was a bit surprised to have awakened inside the tent, for she didn't recall returning from dinner the night before. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, trying to recollect the events from last night. The last thing she remembered was speaking with her Aunt Lissa before losing consciousness. Her fist tightened, as she couldn't believe that she let herself succumb to illness. So many thoughts had preoccupied her, and she failed to stay in good health. She looked towards the edge of her bed to find Sumia reading a book in the corner of the tent. Lucina started to pull herself up from her bed, and was met by her mother's embrace.

"Lucina! Lucina! Lucina! How are you feeling?" Sumia asked, squeezing her daughter tightly.

"I... mother...weren't you just reading? Can't. Breathe..." Lucina asked.

Sumia quickly loosened her grip on Lucina, still holding her in her arms. Both ladies knew they weren't each other's "real" child & mother, but they still felt a connection nonetheless. Lucina accepted Sumia's embrace, as she could hardly remember the last time she was held like this. Sumia placed her hand on Lucina's forehead.

"Good your fever has subsided. I was so worried about you."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you mother."

"No need to apologize Lucina. I'm happy the medicine Robin made for you worked!"

"Robin...made me medicine?" Lucina asked

Sumia looked over towards Lucina's desk in the opposite corner. Lucina looked as well to find Robin hunched fast asleep.

"Mother, how long has he been there?"

"Only a few hours. He offered to wait with me to see if the medicine worked. Poor Robin, he must be exhausted.

"What do you mean?"

"He left camp shortly after you passed out. He carried you here, took a horse from the stable, and left camp. He's was searching all night for the herbs he needed for the medicine."

"He...searched all night...for me?"

"He returned at dawn, and was up until the medicine was finished."

Lucina was speechless, a rare trait for the young princess. Apart from her parents, she has never had someone go to such lengths for her sake. She watched as Robin slept soundly. The longer she stared at him, the faster her heart was beating through her chest. She then felt her mother's hand upon her own.

"Sweetheart, I know your mind is currently in a unique place. However, I do know the look when someone is in love." Sumia smiled.

"Mother! how can you...be so sure?" Lucina asked in embarrassment.

"Because that is the same look I still have whenever I think of Chrom. Your father still makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale." Sumia blushed.

"But...I... umm..."

"Lucina, you acted on your emotions yesterday upon discovering what Robin's doppelganger did. I completely understand, as your father would have reacted in a similar manner. However, this is a different time, and though we look exactly like them, we are not your real parents. We unfortunately don't share the memories you have of us, but we are creating new ones along the way."

"Mother..."

"This Robin...our Robin...is not going to betray us. He loves the shepherds, he loves your father, and more importantly he loves you Lucina. He loves you with all his heart." Sumia smiled.

"But...how can he...especially after the way I treated him..." Lucina said with tears in her eyes.

Sumia moved closer to Lucina and wrapped her arms around her. Though she wasn't that much older than this version of her daughter, she felt like an experienced mother consoling her child in need. She knew Lucina was going through a manifold of emotions, and she wanted to ease them to the best of her ability.

"I don't think Robin would have been out all night searching for the herbs he needed, if he didn't feel strongly for you. The question is Lucina: how do you truly feel about Robin? You are so strong, and I couldn't ask for a daughter so brave & fearless as you. However, I don't want you to bottle up your emotions in fear of what the future may bring. We are changing it, and we all deserve to be happy with the ones we love. " Sumia smiled.

Before Lucina could speak, the sounds of her younger sister came from the outside of the tent.

"MOTHER! CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING REALLY QUICK!?" Cynthia yelled.

"Teehee, sounds like your sister needs me for something. We'll talk more about this later Lucina." Sumia said, as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Lucina sat in silence as Sumia exited the tent. She sorted through her thoughts, thinking about the words her mother spoke. This was one of the few times in her life where she felt defenseless. Since Grima's resurrection in her time, she had always looked to the battlefield for answers. There was no time for emotions other than those that pertained to combat. At Naga's request, she came to this time with the sole purpose of changing the history of this world. Thus, she let her guard down. She revealed her identity to her father, and then to her mother. The little girl inside her was elated to be reunited with her parents. She was excited beyond words to share that family bond of love again with them as well as her little sister. Now, she was experiencing a different kind of love, with one who looks like her father's murderer. She questioned if it was okay to allow herself to pursue a relationship with Robin. For even if she did, would he easily forgive her after her actions towards him?

*YAWN*

Lucina jumped back at the sudden break in silence. Robin had let out a big yawn, and sat up to stretch his arms upwards. He was a little puzzled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He realized he wasn't asleep at his own desk, and quickly scanned his surroundings. He found the Ylissean princess sitting up and awake.

"Ah, Lucina! Forgive me for falling asleep. How are you feeling?" Robin asked jumping up from her desk.

"I... uh...feel better now." Lucina said shyly.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Robin said relieved.

Lucina looked away from Robin, trying her best to not make eye contact with him. Her heart was beating in her chest so fast, she felt it would burst at any moment. She looked down at her boots, and started twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"My...mother said you made some medicine for me...is that true?" Lucina said.

"I did. It took me a bit of time to find the herbs I needed, but I was able to retrieve them for the recipe." Robin said gleefully.

"Th... Thank you, Robin. I really appreciate it." Lucina said continuing to avoid eye contact with him.

Robin and knelt in front of Lucina, and extended his hand towards her. Lucina was startled by his sudden movement, she nearly fell from her bed.

"I'm sorry...just checking your temperature...and... you're a little warm, but everything seems good now!" Robin smiled.

"It's...alright...thank you Robin."

"I'll go ahead and let you rest Lucina. If you need anything please let me know." Robin said as he stood up to walk away.

At the blink of an eye, Lucina reached out to grab Robin's hand. The sudden movement sent a shock wave up Robin's spine. He looked down to see Lucina weeping.

"Lucina what's..."

"Robin...I think I'm in love with you..." Lucina sobbed.

Robin was stunned by this revelation. A few moments of silence filled the tent before he could respond to Lucina's words. Though he was elated by her words, it pained him to see the woman he loved in such a state. He knelt back down, grasping the hand she reached out with. For reasons he couldn't explain, he found her more beautiful as she wept. Robin stroked her hand as she continued to speak thru her sobbing.

"I'm sorry for...pointing my blade at you...for I... wanted to protect my father. But I... grew so close to you. I enjoyed our conversations...for you were easy to talk with. I knew...at some point I started to feel something for you...but when I found out you were my father's murderer...I didn't know what to do. My emotions became clouded, and I reacted too quickly. It wasn't fair to you and... I'm sorry Robin. I know I have no right to ask your forgiveness, but..."

"Shhh...hey it's okay Lucina. I can only imagine how tough this has been on you. I should be asking of your forgiveness. I did plan on telling you my feelings after the war was over, but I honestly don't think I could have waited that long. Especially after speaking with Chrom earlier, he agreed that I did the right thing by not hiding my true feelings from you."

"Robin."

"You and I belong together Lucina. Ever since the day I saw you come through that portal, I knew we were connected. Even though at the time, I had no idea who you were, let alone that you were really a woman. I would hope we would meet again after the war with Plegia, and despite the circumstances, I thank the Gods we did. So, with that said, I suppose now is the best time as any to do this."

Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Lucina's tear-filled eyes lit up at the sight of it. It was a simple band made of silver, and it appeared to be hand crafted. Small green emeralds were embedded in the sides of the band, leading up to the 1 carat size diamond in the center. Robin looked up and met Lucina's eyes. His cheeks burned red from embarrassment, but he cleared his throat, and proceeded.

"Lucina, I know that you're no damsel in distress. You are a warrior, who's strength and dedication are boundless. I also know I am no prince charming or knight in shining armor. However, I swear on this oath I make to you now to love you until my dying breath. Lucina, will you marry me?" Robin smiled presenting the ring to her.

Time seemed to stand still for Lucina. The last two days have been a whirlwind of emotions for her. Her body seemed to move on its own, and she found herself wrapping her arms around Robin. She wept, but this time the tears were joyful ones.

"Yes Robin, I will marry you." Lucina cried.

"Thank you, Lucina! You've made me the happiest man alive Lucina!" Robin smiled.

Robin instinctively moved closer hoping for a kiss, when Lucina put her index finger on his lips.

"Please wait a moment Robin. Before we proceed any further, did you speak with my father?"

"I did. I was surprised that he quickly gave his blessing. He said that if you said yes, for us to be as happy as we possibly can."

"Alright, in that case, it's my turn." Lucina said.

Lucina reached over for her Falchion, and placed it horizontal between her and Robin. She then grabbed his hands and bowed her head.

"On this sacred blade, passed down by my father before me, I swear this oath to you Robin. Our bond is everlasting, and it can never be broken. I shall remain by your side until the day the Gods part us. I swear to be yours and you to be mine for the rest of our days." Lucina recited.

Robin blushed a shade brighter than Cordelia's hair. Before he could respond to this proclamation, Lucina grabbed Robin's cheeks and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Robin was again stunned by the woman before him, but soon responded by meeting her lips with his own. They both released their lips at the same time, both smiling at one another with blushed cheeks. After a few moments of silence, Lucina rose to her feet and extended her hand to Robin.

"Let's go my love, we should inform the others of my condition...and of our engagement." Lucina smiled.

Robin took Lucina's hand and pulled himself up. They exited the tent hand in hand, then Lucina stopped. She turned to Robin, and reached for this other hand. She smiled, and blushed before speaking once more.

"Robin, I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

 ** _I want to apologize for readers waiting on the conclusion of this story. I was in the middle of relocating to another city, and getting ready to start going back to college again. I will be posting more frequently now, and hope you enjoyed it! Robin x Lucina is one of my favorite pairings in Awakening, and was really proud of how this story turned out. Thanks again, and hope you stick around for future stories!_**


End file.
